


朔间凛月君的需要论

by khristii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khristii/pseuds/khristii
Summary: 去年写的
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 2





	朔间凛月君的需要论

濑名泉君注意到过朔间凛月君的头发颜色，那是一种漂亮的不同寻常的黑色。虽说日本人的发色都是黑色，凛月的发色却明显和其他人有区别：不仅仅是颜色深的程度，当然那也是他身上特别的一点 —— 他乌黑得不同寻常的头发在人群中反倒惹眼，这也正是他并不泯然众人的证明；虽说都是黑发，凛月的头发总比其他人要妖 艳几分，特别是做完以后被汗濡湿，贴在肌肤上，脖根上闪闪发光的几缕，那是属于懒洋洋的小熊君的性感。

是的，朔间凛月很特别。不管是头发，脑袋，懒散的态度，还是他独有的狡黠的微笑。习惯之后，这些都成了能够给予亲近之人安心感的东西；对「 Knights 」来说是常胜的秘密武器，对濑名泉来说那是凛月独一无二的魅力，是让他一脚跌落接着心甘情愿沉沦于此的甜蜜陷阱 —— 虽然他嘴上从来没这么承认过。

濑名泉君需要朔间凛月君的程度，比「 Knights 」对这个狡猾的军师的程度更甚。至于朔间凛月君呢，应该也是一样吧。恋人的话，都应该是一样的。 —— 濑名泉君是这么觉得的。

凛月经常会对濑名泉君说「喜欢」，但不同于那个把「我喜欢你」挂在嘴边的没心没肺的王大人，他总是会眯着眼睛，一副事不关己的样子，面不改色地把爱情注入到那些让人心痒痒的东西 —— 比如排练结束后小濑的队服衬衫，比如小濑吞营养药时像小兔子一样窜动一下的喉结，又比如说，小濑眼里水雾蒙蒙，舒服得肩膀直发抖也咬着牙克制自己叫出声音来的可爱的样子。

朔间凛月君会毫不遮掩地说「喜欢小濑这样」，却不会直接给满意的答案。但要说到什么是濑名泉君满意的答案，那当然是他宁愿把嘴巴缝起来也不会说出口的话 —— 让朔间凛月君把他让他说出来的那些羞耻的话，也说给他听，之类的。那是凛月的恶趣味之一：爱抚的时候，或者在里面的时候，突然停下动作，搔着泉的痒对他要求：

「乖孩子要诚实地说『喜欢』，才能得到奖励哦」

这种时候不管泉如何「呜呜咿咿」地娇喘或者渴求，这位坏心眼的吸血鬼君都不会让他蒙混过关。于是不管再别扭，被压在身下的泉也只好老老实实踩在自己的羞耻心上对他说「喜欢」。喜欢小熊君，和小熊君的全部。

要是他在事后口是心非地说出「不喜欢」，或者诸如此类的话，小熊君便会将错就错地装傻，直到泉耐不住寂寞去他的跟前，涨红了脸说「想要」，他才会笑眯眯地去抱他：「原来小濑这么喜欢被欺负呢」。于是濑名泉君的羞耻心又会被践踏一回。

濑名泉君表达「想要」的方式总是遮遮掩掩，即使偶尔会直接说出来，也总是口齿含糊不清，声音细到听不见。遇到这种情况朔间凛月便会说：

「小濑要清楚地说出来哦。毕竟爱和做爱都是恋人的需求呢」

话是这么说，傲娇别扭的濑名泉自然是听不进去。不过这也是凛月喜欢的样子。无论是泉避开他的眼神扭扭捏捏地说「想做」，还是在床上带着几分舒服的哭腔说「喜欢」，朔间凛月都毫不犹豫地照单全收。他会有一种飘飘然的幸福感，因为从这个人身上，他能切实感受到自己不仅仅是被喜欢，而是被「需要」的 ——

那么，实际上，朔间凛月对濑名泉有几分需求呢？

「我吗？嗯 …… 喜欢得想要吃掉，那样的？」

「你的人设是吸血鬼，不是食人魔吧」

「我就是有这么喜欢小濑哦 ♪ 」

「真是的，跟你琢磨这些问题就是浪费时间 …… 」

虽然嘴上一副不快的样子，实际上濑名泉君此时还是难免羞赧地刻意把嘴撅高，这当然逃不过朔间凛月君机敏的眼睛。

「发现破绽 ♪ 」

泉还没反应过来，凛月便扑过去扯了扯泉的衬衫领子，一把吻上去，同时另一只手轻车熟路地解开濑名泉君的纽扣。真不愧是专业人士。

「我开动了～」

脖根往下，再到锁骨，朔间凛月喜欢在那里种下印记。濑名泉白皙剔透的肌肤上的那些属于爱情的粉红色小印子会藏在校服衬衫的领子里若隐若现，更好玩的便是他在学校里极力想要藏住它们的样子。厚厚的粉底，围巾，又或者创可贴，全都透露着此地无银三百两的煞有其事，仿佛像是在向全世界宣告「我是小熊君的所有物」。

但又或许是凛月爱意太深，用力过猛，随着泉细细的「嘶」一声，凛月舌上的味蕾感知到了一点带腥的甘美味道。

「血 …… 」

「你刚才用咬的了吧？喂，所以说小熊君的牙齿太尖了不要这么用力」

甜美的味道所带来的快感占据了凛月的神经，脉搏的每一下不规则跳动都向大脑传递着一个信息：

想要更多。

只是一个很快会自愈的小创口，凛月却不自觉地伸出舌头舔舐，濑名泉君能感受到脖间一阵温热的软软湿湿带来的痒痒的快感。

「 …… 不要吸啊，你是疯子吗」

虽说这么小的创口没法真的得到什么令人心满意足的血源，但是凛月实在是没法抵抗住那在眼前甜津津的诱惑。如果说朔间凛月君身上有什么幼稚的地方，大概就是这里了 —— 不过在濑名泉君眼里，他浑身上下都很幼稚。

贪婪可是原罪。即使凛月无数次都有好好地在泉不知道的情况下点到为止，但今天的朔间凛月君显然无法好好抑制住自己的心情。舔舐，吮吸的「啾啾」声在练习室里回响，听得濑名泉自己都红透了耳根。

有那么一瞬间，泉心里有一个声音在告诉自己：

真的，要被吃掉了。

「 …… 小熊君可以住手了，大白天的不要发情啊，所以说要做也是回去再」

好在白天的凛月状态没那么好，泉一把推开了他，也没顾上把衬衫穿好急急忙忙地去把露出了一丝缝隙的门扉合得紧紧。

这时的凛月好像才回过神来一般，茫然了一会儿迅速清醒：

「啊，抱歉抱歉。小濑的血就好像媚药一样呢，好神奇 ♪ 」

「你也克制一下啊」

但是朔间凛月君何尝不在克制呢。当然，我们的濑名泉君并没有意识到过 —— 男子高中生在更衣室毫不顾忌地露出自己肌肤的时候，打完网球运动服贴在背上的时候；对凛月来说，这些都是若有若无的引诱。

话又说回来，这一场亲热终究是因为凛月君的不分场合而告吹。这时的凛月看上去少了几分平日的游刃有余，心里觉得不对劲的濑名泉到底还是心软，刚想训斥几句下次要挑场合再做这种事，说出口就又变成了「小熊君你没事吧」。

「一直，都在克制啊」

朔间凛月君是个二话不说便会付诸身体实践的行动派（「嘛，要是能少做些恶趣味的事情也不坏就是了？」），在表达自己感情方面似乎总有那么点儿欠缺。尽管二人都没有意识到这点，因为凛月并不会像泉一样吝啬说「喜欢」二字。并不是因为这般那般的「喜欢」太多让这份心情变得廉价，而是聪明的朔间凛月君总是会忽视去开口说那些更重要的东西。

比如说，看似游离世外优哉游哉的朔间凛月君也会有寂寞的时候。即使濑名泉君已经出色地将自己的每一句「超烦人」都烙印在了凛月的心房每个角落，但总有既定的事实会凭空窜出来，挥之不去。在他独处时便会像怎么也无法甩开的耳鸣一样，聒噪得令人心烦意乱却又没办法摆脱；尝试不去在意的话，那嗡嗡声便会更加肆意，振聋发聩。薄暮里，钢琴室，背影和形单影只的一天天。

又比如说，他本人无时不刻不对濑名泉君的那番几近渴求的需要。比起喜欢更浓烈，比起爱又要更加疯狂；若是靠近便会不断索取，若是疏 远又会被寂寞吞噬。开始习惯后便难以从梦境中抽身，光是想象四月以后的日子都让他焦躁不已，想要在一起的心情在心头纠结成一团乱麻，越理越乱。

然后，我们的恋爱剧主角朔间凛月君，不多加思考便选择了最加简单粗暴的方法。濑名泉君倒是也很乐意只身踩进陷阱和圈套，将自己的身体送给凛月君品尝。

虽说这样的相处十分和平，但是，总会有这样的时候的。

年轻的吸血鬼失去平衡，掉下天平，于是不得不在不谙世事的契约主面前低下头颅。

此刻，当事人濑名泉君仍然改不了一如既往的盛气凌人：

「所以说，恋人之间，对等和坦诚相待也是需要的一环呢？

「小熊君还有很多事情没有告诉过我，很多话没有对我说吧？

「如果小熊君能把自己的心情坦率地传达给我 …… 刚才的事情，今晚继续我也不介意就是了？

「虽然一直想这么说说看 …… 也把我当作除了照顾你唠叨你之外可以依赖的对象啊，

『哥哥』？ ♪ 」

（之后被 ○ 了个爽）

2019.9.3


End file.
